1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for providing a video communication service in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device has become a daily necessity for most people because it provides easy portability and various services. As technology has evolved, the electronic device has concurrently evolved into a multimedia electronic device that provides a data communication service and various additional services as well as a voice communication service. For example, the electronic device may provide a video communication service that uses a data communication service.
A video communication service allows a user to perform communication that includes viewing an image of a counterpart user as well as receiving the voice of the counterpart user. In the case where the electronic device provides a video communication service, a user of the electronic device typically grips the electronic device with his hand and performs communication while viewing a screen at a position separated by a predetermined distance. Based on this type of use, the distance between the user and the electronic device increases. Thus, a transmission volume and an image transferred to the counterpart user are reduced in proportion to the distance.
As described above, in case of using a video communication service, the user of the electronic device is inconvenienced by having to talk with a loud voice as the distance between the electronic device increases. Also, the counterpart user has a difficulty in performing swift communication due to the user's inconstant voice.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for providing a swift video communication service even when a distance between the electronic device and the user increases.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.